


Lace Teal Panties

by dearjayycee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Panty Kink, Rimming, stiles wears lace panties, yes i do like that a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjayycee/pseuds/dearjayycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is always full of surprises and it doesn't help Derek in the least that Stiles always seems to know Derek's kinks before he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace Teal Panties

**Author's Note:**

> Another short story. I hope you all enjoy, and I will be doing more of these for ficlets, they are going to be in a series called Bedtime Bites

The last thing Derek had expected when he started to pull down Stiles’ jeans was teal lace panties. 

 

He stopped, tilted his head, and looked up to see Stiles smirking with a blush covering his face. It was probably the single hottest thing Derek had ever seen. Stiles splayed under his body, the head of his cock peeking out of the underwear, begging to be sucked, with absolutely no shame. Just lying there so cocksure of himself. Knowing that Derek would love it. That Derek’s mouth would water with the need to wrap his lips around Stiles’ begging cock.

 

He needed to feel the hard silkiness of Stiles under his tongue with the rough lace rubbing at his face as he moved up and down. All he wanted was to suck the pleasure from Stiles. Needed to see him come apart while in Derek’s mouth.  Wanted to taste Stiles, precum dripping in his mouth. Stiles thighs squeezed together to try and keep Derek in place, fingers searching for something more solid to grip than just sheets. 

 

Stiles’ hips gave little aborted thrusts, mind too lust hazed to think straight enough to pace himself, to keep a steady rhythm. 

 

And then Derek shifted his arms under Stiles’ back so that he could pull him up until his whole body’s weight was rested on his shoulders. With the perfect position set, he then started to mouth at his hole through the underwear and with all of the desire being too much, Stiles came. Hard. Cum ended up splattering all over his own face. 

 

Derek still held him up, lapping at him. He continued licking through the lace to the best of his ability. Finally he rested his face between Stiles thighs, just breathing until Stiles’ body started to ache, and then putting him back onto the bed. Derek pulled out his own dick, jacking off while gripping at Stiles’ thigh with one hand. 

 

He loved the bruises it would leave.

 

When he finally finished he moaned out Stiles’ name and then quickly rubbed his cum into the smooth skin over Stiles’ stomach. Needed to mark him.

 

_His his his._

 

Stiles just laughed when Derek looked up at his face again.

 

Like it was okay, like it was acceptable. And it was.

 

Derek was allowed this. Stiles understood the need to mark. To keep.

 

Because Stiles did the same thing by making it impossible for Derek to ever want anything else. Anyone else. 

 

It could only ever be this way for Derek.

 

This crazy kid and his ability to know teal lace panties would drive Derek insane.


End file.
